henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Danger
Christmas Danger is the ninth episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 28, 2015. Plot At city hall, it is Christmas Eve and it is Captain Man's 3rd annual Christmas breakfast. Kid Danger introduces the people at the breakfast to Captain Man. Captain Man then tells Henry to wear a hairnet. Captain Man says he is not wearing a hairnet because he says it ruins his hair. An angry lady comes and tells him he is not wearing a hairnet and she tells him she likes locally sourced eggs. Captain Man is being interviewed by Evelyn Hall and she ignores him because he promised her a date and text her the next day but he did not. Captain Man texts Evelyn but he texts the wrong Evelyn. The angry lady gets the cops. The police chief arrives and Captain Man is arrested and taken to jail for not wearing a hairnet. He keeps saying seriously and in his jail cell it is wrote on the walls. While decorating the Christmas tree at the Hart's house, Charlotte and Henry are worried about Captain Man. Henry puts 2 goldballs together in the Christmas tree and Charlotte says that he can't do this. Jake keeps playing his handbells and whenever Siren, Piper and Henry are talking, he keeps playing the bells. Jasper comes over and shows Henry, Charlotte, Piper, Siren and Jake more 'stupid' laws. Whenever someone was reading a law, Jake would play his bell. These stupid laws include wearing 2 hats at once, eating ice cream on a cone and taking a picture of a rabbit without a permit. Piper makes up a a law that Jake's handbells were illegal but Jake knows it is fake. Jasper then proceeds to commit these dumb crimes in an attempt to free Captain Man. Jake wants everyone to listen to his handbells but Henry, Charlotte, Piper and Siren leave and don't want to listen. At the jail, a convict named Harold goes to jail. Harold is mad and starts crying because he has no hair. At city hall, Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper arrive and Jasper wears 2 hats at once, eats ice cream on a cone and takes a photo of a rabbit without a permit. His plan backfires, and he is arrested as well. When Jasper finds out he is gonna be in a cell with Captain Man, he becomes amused. Charlotte and Henry realize that Jasper will be annoying Captain Man, so Henry commits the same crimes as Jasper and he is arrested. They arrest Charlotte as well for being a bystander and not doing anything. At the jail, Captain Man sees that Henry, Charlotte and Jasper have come to his cell and is glad at first. Charlotte is angry that she has to be in a cell with all men. The cops put Charlotte there because the womens' cell was full. Captain Man wants Jasper to talk to Harold and he asks Henry and Charlotte what the plan is and they say that they don't have a plan. Captain Man asks why they are here. Henry says they are here to keep him company. At the Hart house, a police man arrives and tells Siren that putting 2 goldballs together was against the law. Siren said she was going to seperate it. The police man then tells Siren that her child has been arrested. She freaks out because she thought Piper was in jail and yells for Jake. He comes down and hears the same news as Siren. He also freaks out for the same reason. Siren then says she thought that Piper would be at least 16 before she got arrested. Piper then walks through the door, coming from Christmas shopping, and maxed out 3 credit cards. The police man tells Siren and Jake that Henry was arrested. Siren and Jake start panicing, while Piper is overjoyed. The police man tells them that Henry got arrested for wearing 2 hats at once, eating ice cream on a cone, and taking a photo of a rabbit without a permit. Siren and Jake tell the policeman that they want to talk to the judge to change the laws. The police man says the judge will be back in January. Siren and Jake wonder what to do, so Piper whispers something to them. Siren then grabs the policeman's walkie-talkie and throws it into the fire in the fireplace. Jake then pulls down the officer's pants. Siren and Jake then get arrested. Piper is very happy and calls her friends to have a Christmas party at her house. At the jail house, Captain Man flirts with Siren. Charlotte is mad that she is in a man's jail cell. Siren said she went here so Henry can spend Christmas with her. Henry asks Siren why Jake is not in their cell. Siren says that Jake pantsed someone and that's a Class One Misdemenor, so he was put in a different cell. Jasper said that Jake got locked up with the extra dangerous criminals. At the other cell, Jake is with the criminals. He tells them he is in there because he pulled a cop's pants down. Henry, Siren, Charlotte, Captain Man, Jasper, and Harold are moping how it does not feel like Christmas. Jake then gets spoons and he and the other cellmates play with spoons to the tune of Jingle Bells. Henry, Siren, Charlotte, Captain Man, Jasper and Harold listen to it and they then start singing and dancing to it. At the Hart house, Piper has a Christmas party with her friends. Cast Main Cast * Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) * Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) * Riele Downs as Charlotte * Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop * Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Reccuring Cast * Kelly Sullivan as Siren Hart * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Trivia *This is the first ever Christmas episode in the entire series. *This is the last new episode to air in 2015. *Because of the ending, it is assumed that no one bails them out. Because this takes place on Christmas, and they get out in January, it is assumed that is when they get out. **Because the next all-new episode to air is in January, they will have gotten out by that time, in real time. *Ray's crush on Siren appeared again in this episode. This is the first time in season 2. ** The last time before this was in Man of the House. *The title of the episode is a pun to the name of the show, with the word Christmas instead of Henry. **The same thing happened in Jasper Danger (another holiday special). *Everyone now has an arrest record (except Piper). **This is actually Jasper's second time being arrested. The first time was in One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1. **Technically, Ray doesn't have an arrest record, because he got arrested as Captain Man. *It is unknown why Piper's hair appears to be lighter. It is most likely lighter because of Ella Anderson's role in the film "Mother's Day". Piper's hair is also lighter in her official photo on Nick.com. **This is also Piper's first apperance after a two episode absense. *This is the first Christmas episode of Dan Schneider's shows since A Christmas Tori (Victorious episode). *Schwoz is absent in this episode. He was also absent in the previous episode. This is the first time since his debut that he absent for 2 episodes in a row (not including the 2 part episodes). *Siren and Jake are the only characters who went to jail because they broke real-life rules. *In the first scene, there is a girl standing behind the angry lady in line for food. The commercial immediatly following this scene stars that girl. (Her name is Bianca) *This is the third holiday special of the series. The first two were Jasper Danger (Halloween special) and My Phony Valentine (Valentine's Day special). **This episode makes Henry Danger the first Dan Schneider show with three holiday specials. *This is the second episode that Ray appeared as Captain Man in the entireity of the episode. The first was Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2. **Also, this is the first episode that Ray appeared as Captain Man in the entireity of the episode while Henry appeared as himself for the majority of the episode. *This is the second episode that the Man Cave didn't appear. The first was Let's Make a Steal. **This is the first time both Junk 'N Stuff and the Man Cave didn't appear. Goofs *When Jasper broke into the city hall, the people who were there didn't know who he is, but in Henry's Jelly, Jasper became very famous and they even made holiday for him. **It's possible that this episode takes place before Henry's Jelly, or someone just canceled the holiday and the people in the city have forgot him or never actually heard of him. *After Jasper got arrested, the cops put him in jail. But in One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1, after Jasper got arrested, the cops put him in juvenile. *When Japer broke the rules, the cops arrested him immediately, but when Siren broke the rules (putting 2 goldballs together), the cops didn't arrested her immediately. *Technically, if both Captain Man and Kid Danger are in jail, they can't protect the city. however, the cops don't know that Kid Danger is in jail, because they don't know that Henry is Kid Danger. *When Siren throw the walkie talkie in the fire and Jake pulling down the cop's pants, Piper saw it, and the cop didn't arrest her, But when Charlotte saw Henry breaking the rules, the cops arrested her. **It's probably because the cops saw Siren and Jake breaking the rules, but the cops didn't see Henry breaking the rules. Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Holiday episodes Category:Aired episodes